blaedurafandomcom-20200214-history
Galarhade Wynquirelle
Galarhade Wynquirelle is a mentally and emotionally broken avariel who has extremely powerful magic. Early Life Galarhade Wynqirelle is an Avariel. He was born and raised in Ed’valiir, the golden city that crests the Skylands of Baln. He belonged to a middle class family and both parents were members of the wyvren riders. They were both killed during the first of Fior’Vaddi Dahlmaer’s sieges on the islands. Galarhade, left an orphan, lived on the streets for years, edging closer and closer to starvation, until a stroke of fate. Vorlassar, the secluded emperor of the skylands, had found the young elf, nursed him back to health, and ordered that the boy be taught the art of arcane magic. The Rise of AHA After years of study under Deamyra Venhorra, the high mage of Ed’valiir, Galarhade had left the islands to see the world. While doing so, he met a rag tag group who needed some help. The original group consisted of Gorolas “Guess” Do’clar, Narg Coloredhide, Kavi’rehnna “Karla” Quo’khir, and Golem. They adventured together, finding their way back to Ed’valiir. From there, they entered the Feywild. In the Feywild, Narg was crushed by a tree, and Golem fell to an Eladrin bounty hunter. Karla was killed by a displacer beast. Galarhade also died, but was able to have been revived by Guess. The party also gained two members; Justus Stormfire and Honem’limar “Henry” Dahlmaer. Descent Into Madness They returned to the material plane, only to find that hundreds of small planar rifts had opened in the ten years they’d been in the Feywild. The group had ventured across the continent of Coralath. During this time, Galarhade had been trapped in the Elemental Plane of Fire. The blazing sun, howling desert sands, and dehydration had driven him to madness. He stumbled upon a pyramid of scorched bricks and molten pools of gold. Inside, he found a ruby perfectly cut to resemble a flame. After touching it, he was infused with elemental power. Upon his return, Galarhade’s one true goal was to see his enemies burn. Golem had rejoined the party after being resurrected by Guess. Galarhade’s madness grew with his feeling of loss, as Henry and Justus were killed by a dragon, a force of nature that was thought to have been extinct for centuries. At this point, it was revealed that an organization known as the Blind Eye, a cult that was lead by a powerful warlock named Evard, was attempting to destroy the chains of the Divine Gate to allow the Eldritch Gods to return. Golem was felled by the Arch Magus of Evard. In the final showdown, Guess was disintegrated by Evard. Galarhade, with his last sliver of consciousness, cast the meteor spell, which destroyed Evard and Xolas, the city they were battling in. Thousands died, including the king of Coralath, and the royal family. The crater from the space rocks is now known as Ground Zero. Imprisonment After the destruction of Xolas, Galarhade was brought to Ed’valiir by the Avariel. There, he was tried for his crimes against Coralath, and Blaedura by the Avariel, Drow, Wild and High elves. The High elves banished Galarhade to a demiplane of their own creation, the only way in being a small red crystal. The Drow had resurrected Henry as a drider to live in the crystal and watch over Galarhade. The Wild elves did the same with Guess, but left him with the patronage of the Raven Queen rather than Seighnein Moonbow. Finally, Vorlassar gave the demiplane the ability to shift in size, shape, and composition, to best defend Galarhade. The Sea elves took the gem to the darkest depths of the ocean. There, it was found by Chindruscill, an aboleth, who entered the crystal and was able to bargain with Henry and Guess. There were five sections of the crystal. One for each of the inhabitants and one for a community area. Over the ages, the crystal was further populated by a goblin tribe, a powerful druidess named Wyllow Raethran, a young green dragon named Valdemar, a Drow scouting party, and many other creatures. Somewhere through his madness, Galarhade had developed a passionate romance with Wyllow. Soon after their engagement, Valdemar had found a distaste for the mad Avariel. In a stroke of misfortune, Valdemar attacked Galarhade and accidentally freed him from his anti-magical restraints. A massive battle ensued. The dragon was quickly stopped by the others, but after he was subdued, Galarhade turned on Guess, Henry, Wyllow and Chindruscill. After nearly destroying everything on the demiplane, the four subdued Galarhade. Wyllow exited the crystal and brought it to Ed’valiir for help to contain Galarhade. Vorlassar and Daemyra Venhorra entered the crystal and trapped Galarhade inside of a sword. Daemyra laid a second enchantment on the blade before leaving with his emperor. For each guardian of the mad mage, a rune would appear on the blade. If a guardian were to fall, their rune would stop glowing. If all guardians fall, Galarhade is released from his bladed form. Any creature that holds the blade can speak telepathically with Galarhade.